A passive optical network (PON) is one system for providing network access over “the last mile.” For example, the PON is a telecommunications network that includes a point-to-multi-point (P2MP) network and is comprised of an optical line terminal (OLT) at the central office, an optical distribution network (ODN), and a plurality of optical network units (ONUs) at the customer premises.
The evolution for PON includes asynchronous transfer mode PON (APON), which evolved into Broadband PON (BPON), which is backward compatible with APON, which is defined by the International Telecommunications Union Telecommunications Standard Sector (ITU-T) G.983 standard. Other systems include Ethernet PON (EPON) for Ethernet and internet traffic. Still other alternatives include Gigabit PONs (GPONs), defined by ITU-T G.984, which have enhanced capability compared to APONs and BPONs and are backwards compatible. The G.984 standard series defines general characteristics of GPON (G. 984.1) as well as physical layer specification (G.984.2), transmission layer specification (G.984.3), and ONU management and control specification (G.984.4).
With an increasing need for open access, PON systems having multiple OLTs are appearing. A multi-OLT PON can enable a plurality of service providers to share infrastructure. However, a multi-OLT PON system presents complications in the coordination and control of the various OLTs. Consequently, there is a need in the art for methods and apparatus for inter-OLT communication and control.